bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BlizzardOfOz123/Incinerate
Incinerate! Let the enemy know the fires of your anger- BlizzardOfOz123﻿ Base Effects: Basically the same as the game's Incinerate! with almost no differances, other than increased damage.﻿ Manifestation: '''The hand is charred black, the skin looks like paper burning and the nails are lumps of charcoal. The veins pulse orange, and glow through the skin. Tier 1 Upgrades ﻿ Upgrade 1A - Fiery Wave Note - Requires Incinerate! This upgrade still casts the basic Incinerate! with a basic cast, but charging it up creates a wide wave of fire that flies through the air and ignites multiple enemies. This upgrade also ramps up the damage. ''Manifestation: The hand is still charred black, but the veins glow a brighter yellow. The skin also has sores that will spit fire at regular intervals.'' Upgrade 1B - Napalm Pool Note - Requires Incinerate! This upgrade still casts the basic Incinerate! with a basic cast, but charging it up will cause you to fling out a blob of fiery napalm that splashes on the floor and burns a large area for 15 seconds. Enemies caught in the blaze will take a lot of damage, and enemies not caught will avoid it, and try to go around. Try setting enemies on fire, then blocking their path to water! Damage is also ramped up. ''Manifestation: The hand is charred a darker shade of black, and the veins glow a dark red. Patches of skin are missing, and the muscle is giving off heat ripples.'' Tier 2 Upgrades Upgrade 2A - Meteor Burst Note - Requires Fiery Wave This upgrade casts a fully charged Fiery Wave with a simple cast. Charging the plasmid causes a large fchunk of the ground to lift up in front of the users clenched fist. He then opens his hand causing the chunk to melt into a ball of blazing magma which is then flung at the target of your choice. If you hit a target directly, it will take a huge chunk out of their heath, and even if you don't they'll be thrown back and set on fire by the huge explosion that it makes. Damage is, of course, ramped up. ''Manifestation: The skin on the hand is almost completely covered in bumpy pustules that are oozing flaming puss. They will occasionally burst, showering the hand in flaming goo. The fire is now bright yellow.'' Upgrade 2B - Inferno Note - Requires Fiery Wave This upgrade is the equivalent of the chemical thrower and the flame thrower upgrade. It casts a fully charged Fiery Wave like the Meteor Burst, but charging it causes a raging maelstrom of blue hot flames to erupt from your palm. Only this time the fire doesn't do a pathetic amount of damage. Focusing the flames on a single enemy causes the damage to stack, making even Brutes and Alpha series go down quickly. Enemies with metal on them also take more damage, because the metal gets red hot, cooking their asses. Again comes with a damage bump. ''Manifestation: The arm has lttle miniature volcanoes on the back that spit out blue flames. The fingers are so burnt, patches of bone are visible.'' Upgrade 2C - Highway to Hell Note - Requires Napalm Pool This upgrade casts a fully charged Napalm Pool with a basic cast. However if you charge it, it will create a very liquid stream of red, burning napalm. This still attaches to enemies, but it drips off, creating trails of highly flammable napalm that will ignite other enemies! They're on the Highway To Hell! dah nah nah Nah Nah! ''Manifestation:' The arm is almost completly out of skin and the muscle is burnt black and red. The veins glow red and the tissue gives off little embers and sparks like a campfire. '' Upgrade 2D - Fires of Torture ''Note - Requires Napalm Pool This upgrade casts a fully charged Napalm Pool with a basic cast. However if you charge it, it will create a fiery pentagram on the ground that causes their eyes to erupt in flames, and their bodys to combust. This causes more damage than the regular Napalm Pool, but its true value lies in the fact that the pentagram will dry up water. So set some enemies alight, then burn their corneas off when they're splashing around. the lack of eyes also reduces their accuracy. Manifestation: '''The hand is completly charred and the veins glow a brilliant white. The flesh on the fingers is completely gone and only sinew remains. Blue and white willow-the-wisps dance among the fingers. Patches of skin are gone, showing pure white fire where muscle should be. Tier 3 Upgrades Final Upgrade 3A - Meteor Rain Note - Requires Meteor Burst This upgrade is beast. With it you can cast a fully charged Meteor Burst with a simple cast. Charging it causes you to see an (invisible to enemies) target space. When released, the user flicks up his hand and several large chunks of the floor are flung up into the air and transformed into the magma chunks. The user flings down his hand and the chunks rain down to the ground in an explosive barrage. Absolutly devastating. ''Manifestation: The entire arm is now covered in the pustules, and the skin inbetween is bright yellow, giving the effect of a lava flow. The pustles will burst at regular intervals. Yellow fire sometimes jets from the cracks. When you perform a Meteor Rain all the pustules will burst at once.'' Final Upgrade 3B - Combusting Vortex Note - Requires Inferno This upgrade is a little different. Rather than spitting off a fullly charged Inferno with a single cast, it will spit out a two-second bust of flames, rather than the maelstrom. Charging it will cause the stream to swell to a spinning vortex of blue flames that erupts from your hand. This does more damage over much larger areas than Inferno could spit out. ''Manifestation: The arm is covered in slightly larger volcanoes. When the Combusting Vortex is active, the volcanoes spew a large amount of blue flames over the Vortex's duration.'' Final Upgrade 3C - Immolation Nation Note - Requires Highway to Hell This upgrade causes a fully charged Highway with a simple cast. When charged it throws out a huge amount of immolating napalm. The amount is so large that the pool boils and spits out random exploding fireballs! You, of course, are completely immune to your own fire damage, so no worries. ''Manifestation: The arm has no skin, and the muscle is charred in some places. The veins glow an angry bright red, and there are large gaps inbetween them. The muscle on the arm is giving off a lot of heat, and fizzing, sparkling batches of fire spontaneously erupt on the surface.'' Final Upgrade 3D - Seventh Circle﻿ Note - Requires Fires of Torture This upgrade is scary to use. Like the others it spits out a fully charged Fires of Torture with a snap of the fingers. However when it is charged, a large pentagram with ruinic writing around the edges appears. Enemies caught inside will not only have their eyes burnt out, but will also have seven fiery bands apear arround their torso,restricing their movement. As if that weren't enough, spirits made of white flame will leap up from the pentagram and cyclone around them, burning the skin from their bodys. To offset this unholy power, it costs almost a whole bar of eve. ''Manifestation: 'The arm has shrivled down to where the muscle is barely encasing the bone. White fire pulses along the unaturally black flesh, and willow-the-wisps dance among the skeletal claw. That's it for Incinerate. I tried to make it more powerful, and cost more eve so you couldn't just spam it. Tell me if it's overpowered, awsome, ect. Next up: Electro-Bolt. Back To The Hub Category:Blog posts